


【名夏】临时番组

by aaaoi



Series: 大学生夏目时间线 [5]
Category: Natsume Yuujinchou | Natsume's Book of Friends
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:27:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29395473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aaaoi/pseuds/aaaoi
Summary: 校园录制小故事
Relationships: Natori Shuuichi/Natsume Takashi
Series: 大学生夏目时间线 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2159361
Kudos: 1





	【名夏】临时番组

名取今天看起来心情不错，早上出门之前脸上是藏不住的笑意，夏目终于忍不住问他有什么好事这么开心，结果只是得到「什么都没有哦」这种此地无银三百两的回答。

猜不出他在想什么，夏目也没有继续追问。

——之前的采访很顺利，刊登有采访内容的杂志销量很好，尤其在校园周边的书店卖的很不错。在经过一番策划后，制作组决定在校园里做一期临时特别节目。名取想到这里又忍不住脸上的笑意，被一旁的夏目看在眼里。

对没错，这次临时番组选定的校园……刚好是夏目所在的学校。

只不过忍住了没有告诉他，一想到假如在校园里偶遇到他会露出什么样的表情……名取就乐在其中。

“名取先生，有什么事瞒着我吗？”夏目打量了下他的表情，直觉告诉他有异样。

“啊，没有没有。”名取连连摆手。

夏目不解地看了看他，没有问下去继续忙自己的事情了。因为之前在杂志社实习过的缘故，加上校刊那边刚好缺人手，校刊的编辑找上门来希望他临时来帮个忙，报酬会正常支付，最近刚好闲下来的夏目也就顺势答应了。有了参与正式杂志发行的经验，做起来校刊这边的工作顺风顺水。虽然很多工作可以远程完成，但今天还需要去趟学校和编辑组的其他人一起讨论一下选题和稿件方面的事情。

两人几乎是同时出门了，哪怕是在电梯间里，名取依然忍不住脸上的笑，看夏目一脸狐疑地打量着他，赶忙正色换了一副模样。

怎么感觉他今天哪里都不太对劲，话说回来今天的着装怎么这么朴素，没记错的话今天有演员的工作行程吧？夏目一边看着名取的着装一边想着。看夏目一直盯着自己看，名取在电梯门打开的前一秒凑上去亲吻了一下他的脸颊，然后匆忙跑出了电梯回头朝他挥了挥手。

“名取先生……真是的，你是中学生吗？”

结合名取今天一系列的异常行为，夏目实在不能不去想他是不是悄悄在谋划着什么，但来到学校校刊编辑室后就没有再继续深入思考下去。编辑组的其他人已经开始工作了，他也赶紧坐在自己的位置上浏览今天要完成的材料。

这次的选题是「时光机」，关于一些校友的故事还有在学校举办的座谈会，除此之外就是校刊的一些固定项目，包括摄影投稿、小说连载、校园生活等等，杂志由编辑组里一个叫樱田的同级女生来负责绘制封面图。

“夏目，你先看一下？”樱田拿着打印出来的一版排好版面的封面图，询问他的意见。

“啊，好的。”夏目接过来仔细看了一下细节。

樱田站在一旁看着认真低头看着图片的夏目，话说回来，他在同级女生里面人气很高来着。不过从来没有听说过他跟哪个女生关系很好或者交往过，还真是个神秘的人。

在确认完毕细节之后，她就继续回去改稿了，过了一会儿大概觉得有点累了，靠在椅子上伸了个懒腰，回头对其他几个人说，“我去买些喝的，你们要什么？”

其他几个人选择完毕后，夏目似乎还沉浸在工作中，樱田拍了拍他的肩膀，“你呢？”

“啊……我要水就可以。”

“OK。”收集完毕的樱田出门准备去楼下便利店，然后突然想起什么回过头来对夏目说，“啊，我按你的意见改好了，成品放在桌上了。”

“好的，辛苦了。”夏目起身去她的位子上拿改好的那一版。

是在这里吧……话说她的桌子上还真是有点乱，拿过来放在数位板旁边的纸张看了一眼似乎是改之前的那一版，然后环视一圈终于在桌子的边缘处发现了成品。拿起这一张的时候，底下似乎还有些稿件，是这张吗？还是下面的这些？

不看还好，一看下面的稿件夏目呆住了。这这……应该是BL同人本吧？看不出来那个樱田还会画这些……而且还是R18的那种，光是看了下封面就觉得是各种意义上的厉害。装作什么都没有看到，夏目干咳了一下缓解尴尬，还好她还没有回来。觉得这种图被其他人看到不太好，夏目贴心地把一张空白的纸张盖在了上面。

那边樱田回来马上就意识到自己犯了一个严重的错误，竟然把封面图放在自己重要的原稿上面了啊啊啊啊，肯定被看到了。果不其然，她一进门就发现夏目神色微妙，赶忙回到自己位子上确认同人本是否安好，发现上面盖了张纸，向夏目投去了感激的眼神。

悄悄走过去，对夏目小声说，“请……帮我保密。”

夏目神色微妙地点了点头，给了她一个肯定的眼神，然后继续专注眼前的工作了。

樱田在处理完自己的事情后，突然兴奋地对其他人说，“你们知道吗？！那个名取周一来我们学校了诶！”

夏目正在敲键盘的手僵住了。

“啊？！真的吗！！在哪里啊！”

“就在便利店，结账的时候看到是他本人真是吓了一跳呢！”樱田绘声绘色地描述着，“听说是有个临时番组在学校录节目，兼职店员是其中一个环节。”

“等会儿我也要去！！”其他人也顿时起了兴趣。

难怪了。

夏目开始回忆早上出门的时候名取心情很好的样子，真的是……很能藏得住事情啊！

不过对于只想保持低调的他来说，并不愿意跟他在学校里打照面。所以便利店什么的，果断决定今天就不去了。

“咦，夏目，没记错的话你之前采访过名取周一的吧？”樱田好奇地问他。

“嗯……啊，是的。”夏目敷衍地回答。上次兼职实习记者的事情，想起来就头都大了。

“怎么样怎么样，他是个什么样的人啊？”其他人问他，“是像外表那种吗？花花公子类型的？”

是个什么样的人呢……

是个一直以来小心翼翼地保护着自己、偶尔（最近频率有点高）表现得有些幼稚、生病的时候一直守在自己旁边、缠绵的时候格外照顾自己感受的——恋人。

“问我吗？我也只是工作关系啦，不过他是个很温柔的人哦。”夏目笑了笑，上面那番话当然只会在自己脑内过一遍。

“咦！真是官方的回答啊。”其他人叹了叹气，然后就成群结队准备去楼下便利店晃悠一圈顺带吃午饭了，夏目看了看时间已经是中午了，找了个借口没跟他们一起去，然后打算自己去解决午饭。

排除了便利店和附近的食堂，最终决定去远一点的校内咖啡厅吃简餐。

从楼下路过的时候看到便利店那边拥挤的人群，庆幸自己没有和其他人一起下来，夏目就独自绕了一圈坐定在咖啡厅的某个角落里。

“请问要点什么？”

“啊……稍等，我看下菜单。”

从服务生手里接过来菜单，夏目选定了想要的然后准备点单，抬头的瞬间愣住了。

“夏目，你还真是迟钝啊。”

眼前的人笑眯眯地看着他，看来录制的场所已经换到了学校咖啡厅。所以刚刚挤在便利店的学生们是在干什么啊，也许是因为消息散播的速度没赶上制作组更换场地的速度吧。

“名取先生……”夏目无奈地看着他，“你为什么不提前告诉我？”

“哦？提前告诉你的话你可能今天都不会来学校了吧。”

这倒也是。算了追究这个也没有意义，夏目点好了单，在一旁看着正在忙碌地兼职服务生的名取，时不时能听得到旁边女生们兴奋的讨论声。话说回来，怎么自己选中的地方就刚好是录制地点呢，这到底是多有缘分才会这样。

“来了~”名取端着他点的食物放在了桌上，然后又装模作样地问了一句，“桌上的菜单要拿走吗？”

“嗯……谢谢。”

名取收走了菜单，环顾一圈周围没有人，将菜单当做遮挡物挡在脸旁边，顺势就像早上一样在夏目脸颊上印下一个吻。

“喂！”夏目小声抗议，“不是在录节目吗？”

“中场休息中。”名取俏皮地对他眨了眨眼睛，然后拿着菜单离开了。

这个人真是的……夏目摸了摸有点发红的脸颊，低头开始用餐。

在节目组的开机指令响起后，那边就开始准备下一轮的录制了，看名取一直忙于拍摄，用餐完毕后的夏目就没打招呼准备直接离开了，结果被节目组的人发现了，立刻兴奋地揽着他的肩膀，“这不是夏目吗！”

“啊，佐藤前辈，你好。”

果然是杂志社那边的合作啊，除了佐藤还看到了几个眼熟的之前在那边实习时候的前辈。

“好久不见啊！本来如果你继续实习的话，这次的录制他们也想拜托你一起来的来着。”

夏目尴尬地笑了笑，心里想着还好已经实习结束了。

跟前同事们寒暄了一番就走出了咖啡厅，身后传来录制结束的指令。果不其然，结束工作的名取就紧随其后走了出来，快步走到他身边低声说，“要不要一起回去？”

“你太显眼了啦！我不要和你这么近。”夏目紧张地看了一圈周围，结果抬头一看和编辑组的其他人直直打了个照面，他们几个发现夏目旁边是谁后立刻兴奋了起来。

“啊，你们好。”名取依旧和平时一样礼貌而闪闪发光地打着招呼。

旁边的樱田看了看名取，又打量了下夏目，从刚刚的两个人讲话的表情来看，这两个人好像……很熟啊！并不像夏目说的只是工作关系。在名取被其他人围着要签名的时候，夏目在一旁默默地叹气，然而夏目的表情被樱田看在了眼里。虽然心里有很多问号，不过，既然对方不想透露什么，还是不要问了吧。

名取结束了手上的事情才发现夏目已经不见了，大概是已经回去了吧？也就没有再过多的停留，径直往大门走去。

“夏目，你在这里啊？”名取在大门口看到夏目等在那边有些惊讶。

“你不是说要一起回去嘛。”夏目紧张地看了看周围，发现没有什么人松了口气。

“咦？好啊。”

“不过，请稍微离我远一点……”

此刻刚好路过的樱田看着两个人一起离去的背影，心想果然夏目隐瞒了什么，然后眼前一亮，觉得似乎为下一次的同人本找到了合适的素材。

END

有时候引入第三个人的视角也挺有趣的嘿嘿嘿


End file.
